


Vocaloid Headcanons/Drabbles

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Haku deserves more love 2020, Honestly most fanloids do, I physically can’t write anything but fluff, I’m not sorry, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, platonic cuddles, sibling dynamics, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: This was slightly inspired by some other fics I’ve seen that were just listing headcanons. So have some Vocaloid headcanons I wrote instead of sleeping.Also, wow I really like to change the title of this one apparently.
Relationships: Flower/Akita Neru (Only implied but still), Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Luo Tianyi/Kagamine Len, More platonic ones too but there are a lot, Yowane Haku & Meiko, Yowane Haku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Haku and Meiko

Haku and Meiko are extremely close friends. Like, “I’d marry you just for the hell of it, if it weren’t so expensive (because you’re an angel who deserves a big, beautiful, expensive wedding)” close. You could ask one of them pretty much anything about the other and they’d answer with 100% accuracy. They’ve told each other about everything; childhood memories, past relationships, deep insecurities, etc. 

They’re very comfortable around each other, and are strong advocates for platonic cuddling. It’s not an uncommon sight to see Meiko tucked into the corner of her sofa with Haku nestled comfortably in her arms, legs stretched out on the rest of the furniture’s surface. When other people describe their relationship, it’s often said to be somewhere between that of an older and younger sister and that of high school best friends who’ve known each other since at least middle school.


	2. Obligatory Age Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I initially made this because I was like “Yowane Haku deserves more love!” But I don’t have Vocaloid or the required voice bank to make Haku’s voice, so here we are. A lot of these Headcanons are going to be centered around Haku because of that, but not all of them. Just thought I’d let you know. Also, let me know if any of the characters below actually have official ages, because as far as I know they don’t

Meiko and Kaito: Late 30s

Yowane Haku: Around 25

Fukase: 16

Piko: 14

Flower: 16

GUMI: 17

Gakupo: Mid 30s

Ruby: 19

IA: 18


	3. Akita Neru has joined the party

Rin and Len are Neru’s little cousins. She idolizes Miku and absolutely lost it when she found out she was friends with the twins. When they met, Miku was so moved by the fact that she inspired Neru to start singing that she decided to give the three other teens singing lessons. 

Later on, she introduced another aspiring singer, Kasane Teto, to them. Teto started to spend more and more time with Miku and Neru in particular, and how the trio is inseparable. 

The twins will make a joke every now and then about how their friends stole their cousin or vice versa. In actuality they’re just happy that their cousin was able to find friends that she trusts so thoroughly, something she’d struggled with in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Neru’s supposed to be older than Miku, but who wouldn’t admire a young person as accomplished as her if she was real?


	4. Boyband Photoshoot

Oliver, Piko, Fukase, and Len once did a photoshoot together that was done in the style of album covers for various non-distinct boybands. Kaito thought the resulting photos were the cutest thing ever and now has one framed and hanging in his living room.


	5. Flower’s Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s actually more to this one than the chapter title says but I wanted to keep it short.

Flower is Haku’s little sister. She made a speech at Kaito and Meiko’s wedding that was basically just “You break her heart, I break your face,” even thought she had already been aware of the fact that they were dating for about 3 years already.

Haku took to calling her “Flo-Chan”, at which time exactly no one’s sure. It’s a habit that has gotten vaguely embarrassing as Flower’s gotten older, but she didn’t mind it very much. That is, until Kaito (with his big brother demeanor) picked up the habit. The longer he’s with Meiko, the more they seem to rub off on each other, so she started calling her Flo-Chan as well. She doesn’t mind it when they’re at home, but most of the time she’ll avoid going out with them in public, at least all of them at once, as It’s a little less embarrassing when it’s only one of them. Luka still calls her Flower, though.


	6. Did I mention I ship Haku/Luka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Consistent Updates”? What are those(Seriously tho I’m sorry I didn’t update I already had this and the next chapter written out I’m just super forgetful)? Also, they’re all still singers in this (alternate?) universe, just thought I’d clear that up as I was even confusing myself on that front.

Luka and Haku met in college. They’ve been dating for about 1 year now, and Luka is working on getting a bachelor’s degree in literature. For Christmas, Meiko thought it would be nice to invite her and Kaito’s families and close friends over. They wound up offering to invite Haku and Luka’s immediate families too so they could meet their respective significant others. Their parents were actually really cool about it. Their younger sisters had spent almost the entire evening talking to each other. By the end, Miku and Flower has decided they would give their approval. They figured no one really cared about their opinions(they couldn’t have been more wrong, their big sisters were actually really anxious to hear what they thought), but it couldn’t hurt to show their support. They hadn’t even cared about the whole “they’re both women” thing, they’re both just overly protective of their sisters. In fact, when Flower was introduced to Neru and Teto, she exchanged numbers with a certain outspoken blonde.


	7. Please take a moment to consider: Len/Luo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know if I’ll end up updating this again. I might, if I come up with more things that would fit the theme, but for now I have no plans to. I was actually thinking of possibly writing something with a plot based on all of this. Not sure what it would be centered around(heck, I don’t even know if I’ll write it), but it’s something to consider, I guess.

Once, after a live show, Len had wanted to know a little more about one of the performers he had gone onstage with. So, he had offered to take one Tianyi Luo out to his favorite café. They really hit it off, and decided to keep in touch. The pair eventually grew to have romantic feelings for each other, and have a very loving long-distance relationship. They text each other all the time (or at least as often as different time zones and healthy sleep schedules will allow) and make sure to call each other at least once a day. Thankfully, it’s not too uncommon that they’re in the same place, as they end up traveling for shows - sometimes together, sometimes not - fairly often.


End file.
